Reborn Again
by Azraelya
Summary: HP/SM Usagi goes to Hogwarts where new adventures are sure to come. But...why and how did she get there?
1. Surprising Sort

Ossu! This is Bre-chan no da! I finally decided to write a HP/SM fic, although I started this a few months ago. I hope ya like it. Some characters may seem OOC as the story progresses, but I'm trying to keep them in character. Please review!!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any characters from Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. There will be future uses of characters from different animes, and I do not own them either.   
  
  
~Chapter 1~ *...Surprising Sort...*  
  
  
"Welcome once again to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "As of right now, the Sorting Ceremony will take place. All first years to the front!" The second years and on took their seats at their proper house tables. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all entering their third year at the school and watched eagerly as the sorting took place.  
  
After a while, all of the first years were sorted, however, there was one student left. McGonagall glanced at her and gasped. "Oh my! I'm so sorry my dear…Yes…We have one student left everyone, Tsukino Usagi. She is a transfer student who will be going into her third year. However, this is her first year at a wizarding school. Please dear, step up here." Usagi was very nervous. She kept twirling a strand of hair absently around her finger, and she anxiously bit her lower lip. Her eyes were that of a scared rabbit, and she had to constantly calm herself. She had heard only a bit about each house, and wasn't sure which one she wanted to get in to.  
  
She stepped forward and sat down, the hat being placed on her head. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched tensely. "Hmmm…." The hat mused aloud, "A third year…Tsukino Usagi…You certainly have great potential to be quite a fine witch…Ravenclaw?" the hat asked itself. The Ravenclaw table nodded fervently, for they eagerly wanted such a beautiful girl to be on their team. "No…Ravenclaw is not right for you…Hufflepuff? No…not that either. Gryffindor or Slytherin? This is the toughest choice I've seen in quite some time..." Usagi's heart began to beat faster. She whished this would get over with, she was quite scared.   
  
The two tables waited anxiously. Ron and Harry were leaning out of their seats, praying Usagi would be in their house. The Slytherin table was surprisingly having the same feeling. Even Malfoy looked on with interest. "ALRIGHT! I've made my decision…. you have the purest of hearts and the finest of capabilities…You will be in…" Everyone practically stopped breathing for the verdict.   
  
"SLYTHERIN!!!"  
  
A dead silence filled the room. Usagi smiled, unsure if the hat's choice was good or bad. She took the hat off and nervously walked toward her new house table. Everyone from Slytherin was now cheering loudly, and everyone from Gryffindor was looking on disappointedly. Ron and Harry looked at each other. "How could she go to Slytherin? Malfoy is going to annoy the hell out of her…" Harry and Ron watched on to see what would happen.  
  
Several people hugged Usagi of all different years and Usagi smiled warmly in return. Malfoy smirked and walked over to her, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. "Welcome the Slytherin, Usagi," said Malfoy in his drawl voice. She smiled pleasantly at him. "Thank you. And you three are…?" He pointed to his two friends. "They are Crabbe and Goyle. And I am Draco Malfoy." Immediately he expected her to laugh at his name, just as so many others did, before he threatened them anyways. However, she only smiled and bowed. "Hajimemashite, watashi wa, Tsukino Usagi desu…"She stopped herself and blushed. "Gomen, er I mean sorry…I have to stop forgetting that-" "It's alright, I speak Japanese," he said. Usagi's eyes brightened. "Honto?!" she squealed happily. "Hai," he said with a smirk. Before anyone could stop her, she flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.   
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked on in mute shock and horror. Ron and Harry stood, knowing Malfoy would probably hit the poor girl. A low startled gasp filled the room, even the teachers looked on with apprehension. What Malfoy did next was more shocking than anyone would have anticipated in a million eons.  
  
He responded and hugged her back.   
  
Some fainted with shock, while others simply stared with their mouths wide open. Malfoy rolled his eyes and continued embracing the girl. "Daijoubu," he said. After a few moments, they broke apart. Usagi turned slowly and saw that the entire room was staring at them. A deep blush covered her cheeks and she lowered her gaze. "What are you all looking at?" Malfoy demanded harshly. Everyone turned away, taking a few glances back and fourth between the two of them. All of the houses took their seats, and Dumbledore made his usual speech. "So, let the feast…begin!" Platter upon platter of food filled the tables. Usagi's eyes widened as she stared at the food in awe. She felt as if she was in heaven. She quickly dug in, eating at turbo speed. No one really paid attention to how quick or slow someone ate, for they were all concentrating on their own feast. After around a half an hour, the feast was over, and each house went to their rooms. The Head Boy for Slytherin was currently showing the first years where their rooms were. Usagi looked on nervously, unsure of where she was supposed to go. "Usagi," came Malfoy's voice. She turned to him and smiled nervously. "Hai?" she asked. "The girls dormitory is on the next floor, across from the boys," he said. Usagi smiled gratefully. She paused. "Wait…Anno….where on the next floor?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
Malfoy scowled and began walking, so she followed. He began telling her a bit about the school and where everything was. His mind was reeling and he was unsure why he really cared. "Unfortunately, the floor below ours houses the Gryffindor third year rooms," he said with disgust. "Potter and Weasely and that Mudblood," he muttered. She was confused. "Who are they?" she questioned. He snorted. "You don't want to meet them, especially not Potter." "Who's Potter?" she asked. He stopped walking and turned to her. "Are you saying you don't know who the legendary Harry Potter is?" he asked sarcastically. "Should I?" she retorted. He looked at her in disbelief and shook his head.  
  
After walking a bit further, they came to the end of the hall, and there was a picture of a knight. "Who stands there? On guard yee filthy seeker o' evil!" The knight unsheathed his sword, which was a bit too big for him to carry. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "The password is Glutter Fill," he said. The knight put back his sword (with great difficulty) and began to open. "Good day m'lady and good day mi comrade in war!" He bowed and the portrait opened the rest of the way. They stepped through, and immediately they were on the hall of the next floor. They came to a long hallway of dormitories. "The dorms on the right are for the boys of Slytherin; the dorms on the left are for the girls." Usagi nodded and smiled at him. "Arigato, for everything, Draco." He shrugged and was about to retreat to his room when he heard several unpleasantly familiar voices.   
  
"Oh honestly Harry, how could you say something like-Oh great," Hermione muttered. Ron and Harry looked at Malfoy and rolled their eyes. "Hello Potter, Weasely, Mudblood," he said with a smirk. Hermione turned an indignant shade of pink and frowned. "Are these the ones you were telling me about Draco?" Usagi asked. He grinned smugly and nodded. "Hai…Potter, would you believe me if I told you Usagi doesn't know who you are? I mean, isn't that a shock? We finally found someone who isn't some big fan of yours." Harry rolled his eyes and Ron looked at Usagi surprised. "You seriously never heard of Harry?" he asked incredulously.   
  
She blushed and shook her head. "Iie, should I have?" she asked quietly, feeling awkward. "Well…yeah, I mean no, well….it's just that…I thought for sure everyone's heard of Harry before…" Harry stepped forward and smiled warmly. "It's nice to meet you, Usagi." Usagi looked up and smiled, bowing slightly. "Hajimemashite," she said. Harry blinked a few times. Malfoy smirked. "She said it's nice to meet you, Potter, though I'd have to disagree with that." Harry narrowed his eyes. Usagi blushed again. "I'm sorry, I'm from Tokyo. I've got to stop slipping up…" She sighed. Harry shook his head. "No, it's alright. These are my friends, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger." Usagi smiled and bowed at both of them.  
  
"Potter, Weasely…Malfoy, why do you call Hermione 'Mudblood'?" she asked. Harry and Ron narrowed their eyes at Malfoy, who was now laughing loudly. "No reason Usagi…Well, I'm gonna go to my room now. You should do the same Usagi. Ja ne," he called, walking away. "Sayonara!" she called back. She turned to Hermione who was a light shade of red. "I'm really sorry…did I offend you? If you don't mind me asking…what does Mudblood mean?"  
  
Hermione looked up at her and smiled sadly. "It's alright Usagi, you're not from around here. Mudblood is a very crude term for wizards and witches with Muggle parentage." Usagi blinked. "What's a Muggle?" she asked. Harry smiled slightly, remembering the first time he heard all of these words. "A Muggle is a person who is not a witch or wizard and can't use magic," Harry answered. Usagi nodded her head. "Ariga-Thank you, and it was nice meeting you." Hermione smiled. "So Usagi, you are Japanese, right? I speak Japanese as well, I mastered the language over the summer." Usagi grinned. "Sugoi! Well, I guess I'll go to my room now. Ja ne!" she said with a wave. "Sayonara!" Hermione called. Usagi entered her dormitory to find she was surprisingly the first one there. She smiled and flung herself on one of the five beds. So far, things were turning out pretty good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay!! I finally decided to write a Harry Potter/Sailor Moon fic! I hope it's ok…I wanted it to be unique. Every Harry/SM fic I've read, Usagi almost ALWAYS is put in Gryffindor. Now, I know it is probably unlikely she would be in Slytherin if she was in the book, but still…it makes the story more interesting. I know, the first chapter is pretty short, but the ones to follow will be longer. Well, I hope ya liked it, and please review!!!!! ^_^ 


	2. And So It Begins

Ossu minna!! Here's Chapter 2! (once again, sorry if some people are a bit OOC x_x )  
  
  
~Chapter 2~ *...And So It Begins...*  
  
Usagi, who had dozed off, began to awaken. She looked to her right to see four other girls occupying the room with her, however they were all asleep. She checked her watch and consulted her schedule to find out her first class of the year was in ten minutes. She got out of the bed and glanced briefly into the mirror, adjusting her robes and fixing her odangos. She then exited the room, unsure of how long her trip to her first class would be.   
  
Following her map of the school was a bit difficult since the staircases kept on changing on it. With quite a bit of difficulty, and barely making it through the door on time, Usagi ran into the room and quickly took the first empty seat she saw. Panting, she tried to slow her breathing and was very happy she made it to the class on time. She glanced to her left to see whom she was sitting next to, only to come face to face with Malfoy. She smiled weakly at him. "Hello Draco. I didn't think I was gonna make it here on time…" She froze. "This…this is Potions…right?"  
  
Malfoy laughed and nodded. Usagi sighed in great relief. "Usagi. Most people don't call me by my first name, so please just call me Malfoy." Although the words sounded like a request, the tone certainly was not. "H-hai Dra- I mean, Malfoy," she said. Usagi scanned the room and discovered happily that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the class with her as well. They smiled and waved to her. Usagi in turn waved back. A minute later, Professor Snape entered the room. Usagi sat up straight and paid firm attention. "Welcome to another year of Potions," he said in his dull voice. "As you may, or may not know," he said, with a glance to Usagi, "I am Professor Snape. Today, we will be mixing a potion indicated on page 53 of 'Atypical Potions of the Wizarding World'. I will quickly pass out the ingredients as well as the cauldrons you need for this particular potion." After the items were passed out, they all began quickly working, having did this in previous years.  
  
Usagi looked nervously on, unsure of how this was to be done. She read and reread the pages indicated, but something told her previous knowledge was necessary. The school she had previously went to had never taught this. She shyly raised her hand, and Snape walked over to her. "Yes Miss Tsukino?" he asked. "I…I'm not sure whether to mix the moss first or the tulip roots," she told him in a quivering voice. He looked at her for a moment. "Ah…you just transferred today, therefore, you have had no previous teachings of magic I presume?" Usagi shook her head. "I…I've read and studied all of the necessary material I was supposed to know for this school, but, I'm just not sure of this one…" Snape nodded. "Alright, I will help you. You first pour in the moss, then the cow yolk followed by the tulip roots, next the lizard tongue, and lastly the fowl feather. Stir twice to the right, three times to the left." Every student in the class (except Hermione who already knew this) quickly jotted down what he said.   
  
Snape frowned as he saw this. "After that, please continue on to page 57 which is where the next potion is, and when you are finished with that one, continue on to the next." Everyone groaned, for they had hoped this would be the easiest Potions class ever. Usagi and everyone else quickly finished the first one since it was practically given out. Every student had to pour a small sample of the potion into a small test tube, which was to later be graded and see if it had been made correctly. Each student cleared out their cauldrons with their wands. The next potion proved to be a bit more difficult, but things were explained somewhat more clearly. Usagi managed to get through it alright and poured the sample into the next tube. Finally, she reached the last potion for the day. It certainly proved to be the hardest of the previous two. Her brow knitted together in concentration, she worked diligently, stirring together what she hoped to be the proper amounts of each ingredient.   
  
After about 25 minutes, she was finally done, along with only a few others. She poured the final sample into the third test tube. With a flick of her wand, her small cauldron was cleared. She looked at the three substances on the table she had conjured together. The first one was brown, the second one was red, and the third was purple tinged with blue. She sighed and hoped each was done correctly. She glanced around and saw that Harry was finishing up his third one, and that Hermione had been done quite some time ago.  
  
After about five more minutes of working, Snape told them all to stop working and place their tubes in front of them. He walked around the room with a small notepad, grading each one and giving criticism to each student. He looked at Harry with unhidden disgust and jotted down a few notes. "Your second one is too light, and the thickness appears all wrong. Your third one is completely off color…" he jotted down a few more notes.   
  
He moved on until he eventually got to Usagi, picking up and examining each one. "Hmm…very good Usagi, very good indeed. Excellent…" He gave her no criticism and she lowered her head in embarrassment. Next, he graded Malfoy's. "Hmm…perfect mixtures as well Mister Malfoy, absolutely flawless. 20 points to Slytherin for the outstanding job of you two." Malfoy smirked. He continued on, each student feeling horrible with his comments.   
  
"I must say I wish more of you would pay more attention like certain students," he said, his gaze flickering between Malfoy and Usagi. "That will be all. Make sure you come tomorrow with 'Concoctions of the Present'," he said. Everyone gathered there books and left the classroom. "Hey Usagi," greeted Harry grumpily. "Hello Harry, what's wrong?" she questioned. He frowned. "Professor Snape…he hates me, just because I'm Harry Potter, just because I'm famous…" he sighed. Malfoy walked over. "What's the matter, Potter, whining again?" he sneered. Harry narrowed his eyes.   
  
Hermione and Ron walked over and frowned at Malfoy. Usagi, oblivious to the tension, asked Hermione, "how do you think you did?" Hermione sighed. "He said my potion appeared gritty and as if I had stirred it too quickly." She sighed. "Honestly, I did everything that was in the book…I don't understand what I could have did-"   
  
"Oh shut up Mudblood," said Malfoy in annoyance. Usagi glared at him. "Malfoy…be nice." Malfoy raised and eyebrow at her and smirked. "Me? Nice?" He laughed and shook his head. "Yeah right, me be nice to that Mudblood and her friends. Kawaii baka," he said, patting Usagi's head. Usagi blushed and frowned at him. "Atashi wa baka janai yo!" she shouted. Malfoy smiled smugly. "No, I suppose you're not, Usagi…Hnn, twenty minutes till the next class, guess I'll head back to the dorm. Ja ne." He walked away. Usagi fumed at him and muttered under her breath.   
  
Well, I guess I'm gonna head back to the dorm too," said Hermione, "maybe I can figure out what I did wrong in the potion…" She began to walk off. "Yep, I'm gonna go too," said Ron walking off. Harry and Usagi looked at each other for a minute before turning away. "Well, I'll see you later, Harry," she said. Harry nodded. "Yeah, see you later, Usagi." Usagi walked off with her map to find her dorm. Harry stood there for a moment, a smile lingering on his face, before he too headed to his dorms to prepare for the next lesson.  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Things were turning out pretty good, and as the day progressed, Usagi became more adapted to the school. Don't go on that staircase, don't take that route, don't go through that picture frame. After a day of Herbology, Transfiguration, and assorted other classes, she finally came to her second to last class of the day. Her next class was Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid. She stepped out of her dormitory with her eyes glued to her map. She began walking, and immediately bumped into someone. "Gomen," she muttered, and continued walking. The person called after her. "Hey Usagi! What is your next class?" Usagi turned around, and found that it was Ron Weasely. She smiled at him. "Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid."  
  
Ron laughed. "Professor Hagrid? I never thought in a million years I would hear that for him. I'm really happy for him. Well, that's my next class too, Harry and Hermione also…but Harry's not ready yet, so he told me to go on without him. I suppose Hermione isn't ready either. Well, since we're both going there, let's walk together." Usagi smiled gratefully since she wouldn't get lost now. "Thanks," she said. "No problem," he said with a warm smile.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, they came to an exit of the school building. "The class is outside," Ron explained as the stepped out. Usagi nodded and continued to follow. They walked a bit farther down until they reached an area with many other students. In front of all of them was an extremely tall man, around 9 feet tall Usagi presumed. She stared up in awe at him. Since Ron had helped Usagi, they still had about five minutes left until the class started. Usagi yawned and stretched. Life certainly was different now. Never had she expected to go to wizard school! She sighed and looked up at the clear sky, taking this time to reflect on…everything.   
  
For some odd reason, she simply could not remember her life too clearly, and this puzzled her. She could remember no events on her childhood, but she knew she didn't have amnesia. Things were just so confusing. She closed her eyes, and a few flashes of memories flickered in her mind. She saw five girls, each one wearing short skirts. The one in the front…the one in the front reminded her of someone…but whom? She frowned and squeezed her eyes shut tighter, trying to hold onto the image of the first person. Everything about the five girls was shadowed, but the first girl…who was she?! She had long blonde hair, tied up…she greatly resembled Usagi…  
  
"Oi Usagi! What are you doing?" came someone's voice. Usagi's eyes flew open, and she saw Malfoy standing in front of her. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him. She frowned at him. Finally, she had thought for a fleeting moment she was going to figure out whom the woman was. "What do you want?" she asked coldly. Malfoy looked mildly surprised and amused. "Class is going to start in a minute," he answered. Usagi sighed. "Alright, thanks." She frowned again. These five women were haunting her, the first one most of all…but who were they?  
  
Harry and Hermione arrived a few minutes later. The giant man then beckoned all of the students forward and began to speak. "Welcome students! Mi name's Hagrid. Professor Hagrid," he said, his eyes getting misty. "Today, for our firs' lesson o' the year, we are gonna interact with hippogriffs. Now, if ya'd all jus' take a step forward to the fence…" The students walked forward, crowding around to get a good look at the animals behind the fence. "Now, hippogriffs are really nice animals, but they can detect evil and fear in a second. So's ya got to be nice to them. Now, alls ya got to do is bow to the hippogriff, and if it bows back, then he's okay with you! Now, any volunteers?" Everyone took a step back. Hagrid looked a bit disappointed. Harry glanced around, and was about to raise his hand, when he heard someone else speak. "I…I'll volunteer," came a nervous voice. Hagrid's eyes brightened. "Really? A…alright, now, jus' step inside, that's righ'." Usagi nervously stepped inside the large fenced area. "Ok, now all's ya got to do is bow to him."  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and lowered herself, bowing to the hippogriff. She kept her eyes locked with his, and tried ever so hard not to blink. The hippogriff stared at her for a few moments. Hagrid began to get a little worried. "Alrigh'…well, I wasn't sure if this was gonna work, so's I guess you should just come back in slowly-" he stopped as he saw the hippogriff slowly begin to bow to her. Hagrid beamed brightly. Usagi sighed in relief. Everyone cheered loudly for her.  
  
  
"Alright now, you can go and pet 'im," said Hagrid happily. Usagi looked at him a bit skeptically, but decided it would only be better to comply. She took a few uneasy steps forward, and patted the hippogriff's massive head. The hippogriff nuzzled against her and purred happily. "By golly, he like's ya! What's yer name?" Hagrid asked. Usagi smiled. "Usagi…Tsukino Usagi." Hagrid grinned. "Well Usagi, it looks like ya could ride good ol' Buckbeak." Usagi laughed uneasily. "No, no, that's ok," she said. Hagrid shook his head. "Go ahead! He like's ya!" Usagi bit her lower lip and nodded. "Alrigh'! Now, whatcha got ta do is throw yer leg over 'im, but don't sit too close to the front, and not too far to the back."   
  
Usagi got on Buckbeak, and almost immediately he began to fly off. He spread is huge glossy wings, and took off into the sky. Usagi clutched Buckbeak tightly as to not fall off. She yelped as he whirled in the air. She closed her eyes tightly, and prayed this would be over soon. After a few more minutes of soaring through the air, Buckbeak came back down, landing gracefully inside the fence. Usagi quickly dismounted, gave Buckbeak a quick pat on the head, and walked out of the yard. The class applauded loudly, cheering for her. Usagi blushed and smiled.   
  
"Alrigh' now, ye all can come 'ere and try 'em out," said Hagrid merrily. The students walked inside and each bowed to a hippogriff. Malfoy looked resentfully at the hippogriff. "You know Malfoy," Usagi began slowly, "hippogriffs know when people are evil…are ya sure you should be that close?" She smiled innocently. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "If you can do it, so can I," he said flatly. Malfoy bowed and looked the hippogriff dead in the eyes. The hippogriff snorted, but surprisingly bowed back. Malfoy stepped forward and patted the hippogriff's head. He sneered at Usagi. Usagi in turn stuck out her tongue.  
  
  
After Care of Magical Creatures, Usagi's last and final class of the day was Divination. Coincidentally, her and Malfoy happened to have every class together, and since Usagi didn't know how to get to the class, she silently followed him, trying for him not to notice. She ducked behind pictures and statues, and continued. Malfoy however, did know she was following. He turned to her, and she stopped abruptly. "Why must you follow me?" he asked with a frown. Usagi frowned back. "I wasn't following you! It just happens that I have the same class as you, so we're heading the same way!" she retorted, trying to sound confident. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, if you need help just say so," he muttered. "Fine!" she said back.  
  
She bit her lower lip and walked a little faster so she was walking along side him. He glanced at her a smirked. Usagi yawned. "This has been an interesting day," she mused aloud. He raised an eyebrow. "Well, you see, I can't remember anything. I know that sounds really weird, but…I don't know… My parents think I'm a bit crazy. I just don't understand. I feel like I've had some kind of past life or something…I just don't know…" She sighed and Malfoy simply looked at her.   
  
After a while of walking up many twisting stairwells, they finally reached the Divination classroom. Professor Treelawney was not there yet it appeared, so Malfoy and Usagi took their seats together at the top row of the chairs.  
  
Once all of the students arrived, a misty voice sounded. "Welcome students, to your first year of Divination." The voice was silvery and mysterious. From the shadows came a woman, who for some reason didn't match the beautiful voice. "Today, we will be working with the tealeaves. Please partner up with someone quickly." Usagi looked around and saw that Malfoy had partnered up with Crabbe, Ron had partnered up with Harry, but Hermione didn't have a partner yet.  
  
"Hermione!" she called. "Do you want to be my partner?" she asked. Hermione smiled brightly and nodded. So the two girls partnered up, and Professor Treelawney began passing out the cups of tea. "Now, in this class, I hope to be able to help you all. I hope you will all have the capability of using your Inner Eye, such as I have mastered. Oh, Neville dear, please, when you break the cup you have, take a blue one from the shelf, I quite like the pink ones." She smiled pleasantly. Not a second later, Neville accidentally dropped his cup. Professor Treelawney continued. "Please, drink up all of your tea until only the tea leaves are remaining at the bottom. After that, peer into the cup, and try to make out the picture they form."  
  
Everyone began, no one really having too much luck, other than Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Usagi peered into her cup and squinted, trying to find out what it was. "I see…I see…a blob…" she frowned. Hermione laughed. "This class is purely hogwash, Usagi. This is all ridiculous, and it's all a fraud." Usagi looked at her and sighed. "I guess your right." Professor Treelawney walked over to the two girls. "Having trouble?" she asked in her misty voice.   
  
"Hai, a bit," Usagi answered. "I don't see anything, 'cept…tealeaves…" Professor Treelawney smiled. "Patience my dear, I have a feeling you will have much success in this class…" a grave smile crossed her face. Hermione 'hmphed'. "This whole thing is nonsense if you ask me," she muttered. Professor Treelawney frowned. "As for you, you do not seem to possess any potential at all for the Inner Eye."  
  
Divination class passed uneventfully for them all. Since this was Usagi's last class, she helped Professor Treelawney put away all of the cups (after cleaning them with her wand). She said goodbye and left the classroom, going down the seemingly endless winding staircases. Once she finally got to the bottom, she began walking when she heard her name. She walked forward a bit more, and saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle next to him.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
o.o Uh oh…what does Malfoy want? Is it good? Is it bad? Please read and Review!! I have about 22 pages written to this story so far, so I'll be updating frequently. I hope ya like it so far! If you have any other suggestions, tell me in your review, and I'll revise my story. I know some of the names are spelled wrong, but I'm too lazy to change them -.-; I think Professor Treelawney is spelled 'Trelawney' or something…but you get the idea, right? Also, I know that Slytherin and Gryffindor don't have every class together, but in my story, they do for some, er, reason…::cough:: actually, it just makes it easier to write…;;  
  
Also...Arigatou to Caspian58, moonflower39, DevilsDarling, nicole, Verris McLain, Keyona, Bunny Winner, Catteni, starfury3000, Aimee, Qween Seloete, and DreamBlaze for reviewing Chapter 1, and a special thanks to Usagi Malfoy for the Email!! ^_^ You guys are awesome! Well, ja ne for now! 


	3. New Acquaintances

Gomen nasai for taking so long!! I just got Playstation2 and I've been playing that thing for hours on end! Anyone play Final Fantasy X yet?! It's awesome!!! Alrighty then, back to the story…  
  
Since EternalMoonPrincess suggested it, I figured she was right, so for now on, I'll do a list of the Japanese words for my story ^_^  
  
Hai- yes  
Nani yo- What is it?  
Ne- 'Right?' or 'Hey', depending on when it's used  
Daijoubu- It's ok  
Sugoi- Cool  
Totemo ii ne?-That's really great, isn't it?  
Totemo ii yo-That's really great  
Oyasumi nasai-Good night  
Demo-But  
Honto-Really  
Arigato-Thank you  
  
Kay, these are some words that are probably going ot be used often throughout the story…Anyways, please review!  
  
Oh yeah, Disclaimers: I already stated that I don't own any characters of things depicted from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. I also do not own any characters from Fushigi Yuugi, Kite, or Lain {Very brief mentionings, but the three people will appear later on in other chapters}  
  
  
~Chapter 3~ *...New Acquaintances...*  
  
Usagi sighed. "Hai, Malfoy?" she sad a bit impatiently. She had just finished her first day of school, and she was quite tired. All she wanted to do was get some sleep, and perhaps meet the people she shared her room with.   
  
Instead of the usual smirk she had grown accustomed to over the short time of knowing him, a profound scowl was on his face, and his pale eyes were narrowed at her. She raised an eyebrow. "Nani yo? What did I do?" she questioned in confusion. "Why do you keep hanging out with that Mudblood?" he snarled. "You're going to make the whole house look bad hanging out with that…thing. I demand you to stop. Potter and Weasely are no better, always hanging around with it." Usagi looked at him in shock and then rolled her eyes. "You think I'm gonna listen to you?" she asked. "Yeah right. Hermione's my friend, and there's no way you can stop me from hanging out with her." Malfoy smirked evilly. "That's what you think, Usagi…Trust me, you don't want to mess with me." She frowned. "And what if I don't stop hanging out with her? Hmm, then what Malfoy?" she challenged.  
  
Malfoy looked at her for a moment. "Terrible things, Usagi. I would never, ever want to _intentionally_ hurt a fellow Slytherin member, especially not you…" He sighed. For a minute, Malfoy almost sounded sincere about the last part. "But…'accidents' are known to happen at this school…" Usagi frowned. "Well, Malfoy…I really don't want to stop being Hermione's friend just because of you…and I really don't want to stop being friends with Ron and Harry either…" She paused briefly and continued. "But…I suppose…I suppose it would be for the best, ne?" She sighed and lowered her head. Malfoy smiled at her. "Good, Usagi." He then leaned forward and whispered something in her ear, which made her blush furiously.   
  
He pulled away smirking. "Crabbe, Goyle, let's go." Malfoy walked off, and his two comrades followed. Usagi sighed and began walking to where the portrait of Sir Cadogon was. Not but a few steps walking away from where she had just been with Malfoy, she saw Ron and Harry, frowning at her. Usagi walked to them and sighed. "What? What did I do now?" she asked.   
  
"We heard the whole conversation between you and Malfoy. Don't listen to him. Hermione is great, and we don't want you to stop hanging out with us either. I mean…none of us barely got to spend time together," Ron said longingly. Harry frowned. "Well, if Malfoy things he can prevent me from hanging out with the people I want to hang out with, he has another thought coming to him. Usagi, please reconsider, please don't listen to Malfoy," Harry pleaded. Usagi looked from the pleading eyes of Harry to the pouting face of Ron. She laughed softly and smiled.   
  
"It's alright you guys. Do you really think I'm gonna listen to old Malfoy? I just said that to shut him up." She snickered. "It worked…" Harry and Ron laughed. The three of them began walking toward the staircase. "So, what had Malfoy said to you before he left?" Harry asked. Usagi blushed and lowered her head. "Nothing," she mumbled. Harry and Ron glanced at each other suspiciously. "Come on, please tell us," Ron said. Usagi blushed a bit more and shook her head. "It wasn't anything important," she murmured. "If it wasn't anything important, than why can't you tell us?" Harry asked. Usagi frowned and sighed in defeat, keeping her flushed face down. "Fine. He said 'Daisuki Usagi-chan, totemo.'" With those final words, she walked down the staircase and quickly told Sir Cadogon the password. She entered the portrait quickly, and it immediately shut behind her.   
  
Ron and Harry stared mutely at each other. "Well…she did tell us what he said," Ron muttered. The two sighed and walked toward the portrait of the fat lady. They quickly told her the password ("Flabberdasher") and went took a seat with Hermione in the Griffindor common room. Both boys sighed, still eager to know what Malfoy had said, or what it translated to leastways. "Hello Ron, hello Harry," Hermione greeted. "Hullo," the said in unison in a sulking tone. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" she asked.   
  
Harry and Ron immediately brightened. "Hermione! You speak Japanese, right?!" Ron asked happily. "Yes," she answered, raising an eyebrow. "Why?" "Well, could you tell us what 'Daisuki' means?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled. "Oh that's easy. 'Daisuki' means 'I like you.' Why do you ask?" Ron's eyes widened. "Alrighty," Harry continued, with a frown, ignoring her question, "what does 'totemo' mean?" Hermione sighed. "Totemo' means 'a very lot.' Why do you want to know?" she asked again impatiently. "Wait, one more question…When you say 'chan' at the end of someone's name, what does that mean?" Ron asked. Hermione frowned. "When you use the ending 'chan' it is in a form you would say to a friend, or in an affectionate way. Now why?!?!" she asked a bit more impatiently.   
  
Harry and Ron could only look at each other with disbelief. "Alright Hermione…We had heard Malfoy talking to Usagi about…things," Harry began, not wanting to tell her the conversation was over her mainly, "And at the end of their conversation, Malfoy leaned over to Usagi and whispered something. When Usagi came over to us, we asked her what he had said, and all she did was blush. Eventually she told us. She said 'He said 'Daisuki Usagi-chan, Totemo.'" Harry and Ron frowned and Hermione looked at them in disbelieve.  
  
"A-are you serious?" she murmured. Harry and Ron nodded. "So…Malfoy likes Usagi…or…maybe he just meant as a friend…" Hermione's mind was whirling with confusion. Malfoy? Like Usagi? It made positively no sense! "Well, maybe he was only joking, I mean, he's only known her for one day, less actually," Hermione began to babble off possible excuses, but Ron and Harry only shook their heads. "No…I think he likes her…just like we do," said Ron, lowering his gaze. Harry sighed and nodded. Hermione's face held utter shock. Why…why did everyone like Usagi instantly? Sure, Hermione thought she was quite nice, but why did all the guys go head over heals for her? "Excuse me," she said quietly, walking out of the common room, heading toward her dorm. Ron and Harry mumbled a good-bye but didn't even look up.  
**  
  
Usagi yawned and tiredly entered her room. As she walked in, she immediately noticed that four other girls in the room. She brightened as she realized these must be the other girls she shared her dorm with. As she walked in, the four girls looked at her. "Hello, my name is Tsukino Usagi," she said brightly. One of the girls stood up and smiled. "Hello, my name is Miaka. It's nice to meet you Usagi." Miaka smiled warmly, and Usagi grinned back. "So, what year are you?" Miaka asked. "Well, I'm a transfer student, but I'm in my third year," Usagi answered. Miaka smiled. "Well, I am in my 6th year here. It's been real fun," she squealed. Usagi smiled. The other three girls in the room stood up. "My name is Lain," said the first one in a quiet, reserved voice. She was pretty short, but looked slightly older than Usagi. The next girl smiled. "My name's Sawa," she said. She had pretty brown hair in two braids, which were pinned up. The last person stood up. Usagi drew back for a moment. This person GREATLY resembled a guy, but somehow in a feminine aspect. This confused her quite a bit. 'She looks slightly familiar' her mind rang, but she shook the thought away.  
  
"Hello, my name is Haruka," the masculine-looking female. Usagi's eyes widened for a moment, and visions floated through her mind. She closed her eyes, and visions of the five shadowed woman were now accompanied by four other silhouetted figures. As quickly as the vision had come, it left. Usagi opened her eyes and saw that the four girls were staring at her with concern. Usagi blushed. "I'm sorry. Well, it's nice to meet you, Haruka," she said. The sandy blonde haired young woman smiled warmly. "So, you're the third year transfer student. I hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts." The girl sounded so warm and friendly Usagi smiled brightly and nodded.   
  
"So…are all of you in your 6th year at Hogwarts?" Usagi questioned. The four of them nodded. Usagi smiled. The four of them seemed pretty decent, however she would of course need just a little bit more time to really get to know them. She yawned a bit and said to them, "Well, I think I'm going to go to sleep now. I've had a pretty long first day." Miaka grinned. "I understand. I mean, I remember my first day at Hogwarts, 'specially the first time I got my letter, my parents totally couldn't believe it, they had no idea what to expect, I mean they never thought I would really make it into the school since I always did so poorly and-" "Miaka…I do believe Usagi wants some sleep now," Haruka said calmly. Miaka sweatdropped and nodded. Usagi smiled. "Daijoubu…er, I mean, it's ok," Usagi said. Miaka, Haruka, Lain, and Sawa looked at Usagi in utter shock.   
  
"Do you mean…are you trying to say…You're Japanese too?!" Miaka squealed. Usagi blinked a few times and nodded. "SUGOI!!!" Miaka shouted. "I think they did this on purpose, putting you with us, so you'd feel more comfortable. The four of us are Japanese too! Totemo ii ne?" Miaka said happily. Usagi smiled brightly. "Hai. Totemo ii yo." Lain put on a small smile and nodded her head.   
"Sa, Oyasumi nasai minna," Usagi said with a yawn. The other girls smiled. "Oyasumi, Usagi-chan!" They said in unison.  
**  
  
The next morning, Usagi woke up surprisingly early and headed for the Great Hall. She went to her proper table, and took a seat. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle entered the Great Hall a few minutes later. Malfoy took a seat next to Usagi, and Goyle and Crabbe took a seat across from them. "Oyaho, Usagi-chan," Malfoy acknowledged her with a yawn. Usagi smiled. "Ohayo, Dra…Malfoy. When do we get to eat breakfast?" she asked anxiously. Malfoy smirked. "When everyone arrives," he answered. Usagi sulked and wished everyone would hurry up. Just then, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered. They took they're seats at the Gryffindor table. Usagi glanced over at them when Malfoy began a conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione caught her gaze and smiled brightly. She waved and Usagi carefully waved back. She wished that all of the tables sat together so she could talk with Ron and Harry.   
  
"So Usagi-chan, today in Divination would you like to partner up?" Malfoy asked. "Actually, I was still going to work with Hermion-oh…I forgot…I'm not aloud to hang out with my friends from Gryffindor because you don't approve of it," she said sarcastically. Malfoy however, frowned. "No, that's right, you're not," he said. Usagi rolled her eyes. "Whatever Malfoy," she said with a sigh.  
  
If timing had been any worse in an event, Usagi didn't know one. At that precise moment, Hermione stood up. Ron and Harry tried to stop her, but it was too late. Hermione walked over to the Slytherin table. "Hey Usagi. I was just wondering if you'd like to come somewhere with Harry, Ron, and me after our classes are over," she asked Usagi. Usagi began to panic. She took a swift glance at Malfoy, who was looking with hatred at Hermione. "Actually, Mudblood, I don't think Usagi-chan wants to come. Do you now?" Malfoy asked Usagi with a look that said 'if you say yes I swear I myself will kill you.' Usagi frowned. "Gomen, Hermione, but…I can't come. I have…things to do," Usagi said facing her, giving Hermione a secret wink.  
  
Hermione, being smart enough to realize it was only Malfoy holding Usagi back, decided to play along since she knew Usagi would probably be able to come. "All right Usagi," she said with fake disappointment before walking back to the Gryffindor table. Malfoy frowned. "I'm sick and tired of that Mudblood," he growled. Usagi looked at him for a moment. She sighed. "I don't understand you at all Malfoy," she muttered under her breath.   
  
After a while, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, greeting each other as their tiredness gradually wore off. After a few more minutes, Professor Dumbledore came in and took his place at the front of the Great Hall. He cleared his throat and began talking, much too Usagi's disappointment who wanted food.  
  
"As some of you may or may not know, Quidditch tryouts are being held on Saturday morning." Usagi looked extremely confused but continued to listen. "Several players are gone, due to them quitting, them moving on from the school, and assorted other reasons." Dumbledore took out a small list and peered at it through his half moon glasses. "Let's see…From Hufflepuff, a Keeper is missing…from Ravenclaw, a Beater…no one from Gryffindor…and from Slytherin, a chaser is missing…" He glanced up and smiled at them all. "If anyone wishes to try out for these positions, you must go out to the Quidditch Field Saturday morning. That will be all." Almost immediately, food magically appeared before them. Usagi still held a look of utter confusion.   
  
"Ne Malfoy, what's Quidditch?" she asked. Malfoy looked up at her and shook his head, hardly believing she didn't know what Quidditch was. "Well…Quidditch is a game played in the air on broom sticks," Malfoy began, heaping his plate with food. He then went on and explained all of the different balls and the positions the different people had. "I'm a seeker for Slytherin, so it's my job to get the Golden Snitch," he told her with smugness. Usagi nodded, absorbing all of the information. She herself had a broomstick, only because it was required however. She didn't know how to fly yet. This greatly troubled her, for the game sounded fun and she really did want to try out.  
  
"Malfoy…do they offer classes to learn how to fly for third years?" she asked. Malfoy sighed and shook his head. "No, I suppose it's sort of expected for transfer students to have prior knowledge…yet you seem to have none…" Malfoy frowned. "Do you want to try out for Quidditch?" he asked. Usagi nodded. "Demo…I don't know how to fly," she said with disappointment.  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Daijoubu," he said with a sly smile. "I'll do you…a favor…" he began. Usagi looked at him questioningly. "I will teach you how to fly," he said. Usagi looked at him with wide eyes of delight. "Honto?!" she said eagerly. Malfoy smiled. "Honto." "Arigato!!!!" She squealed loudly. For the second time in two days, she hugged Malfoy, this time much tighter.  
  
Ron and Harry were glancing jealously at Malfoy. They frowned deeply and wished so desperately it was Usagi hugging them, not Malfoy. Malfoy caught the stares of everyone, but mostly saw Harry and Ron looking on jealously. An idea formed in his head and he decided to use this to his advantage. Ignoring everyone else and only keeping his eyes locked with Harry's, Malfoy slowly wrapped his arms around Usagi, stroking her hair lightly. He held her in a tender, strong embrace. A triumphant smile made its way across his face as he looked at Harry. Harry had his eyes narrowed to small squints, and he was getting angrier by the second. Ron was no better off. He had his fists clenched, but like everyone else in the Great Hall, he was compelled to watch.  
  
Ever so slowly, Malfoy pulled away, and saw Usagi was blushing brightly. "You know I'll always help you, Usagi-chan," he said in a silky whisper so no one could here but her. He then pressed a small kiss to her cheek. Usagi blushed deeper and lowered her head. Malfoy looked once again at Harry and Ron, a victorious smirk quite evident on his lips.  
  
Usagi kept staring down at her pancakes as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Everyone continued to gape at Malfoy's ministrations. Dumbledore looked on at the two, his eyes twinkling. "What does everyone keep staring at?" Malfoy asked in the thick silence of the Great Hall. No one said anything. Everyone held blank confused expressions. Everyone except for Harry and Ron that is. They were both clenching their fists in anger and seething with new depths of loathing for Malfoy.   
  
"So Usagi-chan, meet me at the Quidditch Field after all of your classes are over," he said. "Hai," Usagi mumbled. Ron and Harry looked at each other and nodded resolutely at each other. They had planned to properly introduce Usagi to Hagrid after classes with Hermione, but that could wait for later. If Malfoy was going to the Quidditch Field after the classes, then so were they. With that decided, they quickly finished their breakfasts. Everyone else however, continued to stare stupefied at Malfoy and Usagi.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
u.u; This is my shortest chapter, but since I've been trying to take a break from the PS2, I'll try to update more often ^_^ Oh yeah, thanks to the people who reviewed...  
  
*~_~_~*  
Rini--Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I hope you update your story soon too, it's awesome! I can't wait to see what happens ^__^  
  
AngelsRhapsody---I'm glad you like it! It will probably be Draco/Usa, but if enough people want it Harry/Usa, I might work in a love triangle or something  
  
Usagi--Sorry it took so long, baka PS2 u.u;;  
  
DevilsDarling--I'm really happy you like it. I think this will be Draco/Usa, I'm almost positive, but nothings definite...  
  
sele--Thanks, as for the scouts, he he he, glad ya asked...I hope your question was PARTLY answered in this chapter, but don't worry. Things will get clearer as the chapters progress.  
  
elisabeth--Thanks, glad ya like it! As for Harry and Usagi...like I said, things aren't looking too good for them two, but reviewers like you might change my mind...I don't know just yet...  
  
Daystar Flame--Yeah, Draco/Usa all the way! They're the best, and will ALMOST DEFINATELY be together...not sure just yet though  
  
Bluejello--Yay, glad ya love it! Kay, as for your question, I suppose I didn't make it too clear, I have a tendency of doing that. Kay, when Usagi and Malfoy went through the portrait, they were in the common room. Then, they walked out of the common room to the hall with their dorms (I have it where all third year Slytherins are on the same floor, same with all of the other houses and other years). I said that the Gryffindor third year rooms were below the Slytherin third year rooms, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to walk past the Slytherin Third year hallway to get up the stairs...Wait...This makes no sense, does it...u.u;;;; Sorry...I thought it sounded right when I was writing it...  
  
Kalliza--Thanks, I'll try! Harry and Usagi are cute together, but so are Usagi and Malfoy...*sigh* Oh the possibilities...  
  
lunis--Happy you like it {tired of using glad...} Sorry I took so long.  
  
Usagi Malfoy--Gomen!! I love cliffhangers! They're so bitter sweet! But some make me really mad when you really wanna know what's gonna happen...  
  
Tenshi Cat--I'll update sooner now, I promise.  
  
Koumi--Wow, thanks a ton!!!! Umm...very happyful you like it! *sweatdrop*  
  
EternalMoonPrincess--he he, I decided to take your advice, thanks!  
  
Michelle Malfoy--Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
starblazer--Yay! Another review that makes me feel all nice and happy! Domo Arigatou!!!  
  
LeaD--Lol, Hippogriffs RULE!! {j/k, I think...u.u;} Ugh, after I posted the chapter, I went and checked inthe book and saw that I spelled it wrong...Oh well, I'm lazy and that's that.  
  
@-----I------------- --Thanks! I know what ya mean, Malfoy-chan and Usagi are the best!   
*~_~_~*  
  
Thanks everyone sooo much for the reviews, it is much appreciated!!! Please continue to review! 


	4. Quidditch Commenses

Thanks everyone so much for the reviews!! Kay, here's the list of Japanese words for this chapter {If some of the words in the story aren't listed, then that means I included it in the last chapter and was too lazy and out of space to put it here, kay x.o } :  
  
Baka-idiot  
  
'Usagizaru'-Kay...this ROUGHLY translates to rabbitmonkey. Anyone ever see the SeraMyu {Sailor Moon Musical} Super S Musical? If so, at the beginning, the creatures that interrupt Usagi and everyone's picnic are usagizarus. u.u *sweatdrop*  
  
Kawaii-cute  
  
  
Not many words this time...Oh well, this is my longest chapter so far, I hope ya like it!!!   
  
  
~Chapter 4~ *...Quidditch Commenses...*  
  
Lessons that day went by surprisingly quick, however they only difference between today and yesterday was that they all had homework, some which included an essay on the difference between a Stethical Potion and a Herbial Potion for Professor Snape which was due in on Monday. All too quickly, Divination class came. "Welcome to your second day of Divination," came Professor Trelawney's mystical voice. A silhouette of her appeared in the mists of the shadows, and she dramatically emerged.   
  
"Today, we will resume studying the powers of the Tealeaves," she said. "Please, partner up quickly again…" Usagi bit her lower lip and walked down to Hermione. Malfoy frowned deeply at her. "Hermione…" she began quietly. "I…I'm not aloud to be your partner," she said rolling her eyes resentfully. Hermione sighed. "It's alright, I understand…Malfoy, ne?" she asked. Usagi nodded. Hermione smiled. "It's alright, Usagi." Usagi smiled dully. "Thank you Hermione. Thanks for putting up with me and my baka ways." Hermione shook her head. "No, it's Malfoy who's the baka," Hermione said with a frown. Usagi giggled and nodded. Hermione paired up with Neville and Usagi walked back over to Malfoy, smiling derisively. He in turn smirked.  
  
The class proceeded just as it had the previous day. Not many students having much luck, while quite a few students simply made up what they saw. Usagi peered hard into hers, and then whispered aloud to Malfoy, "Do you see anything?" Malfoy, who was examining his cup boredly, sighed. "Nope, nothin'." Usagi glanced harder and tried to think of what the blobs in her cup would be. "Maybe it's a…rabbit…no, a monkey...usagizaru…?" Malfoy snickered and Usagi grinned.   
  
Divination finally ended (with no success from anyone other than Lavender and Parvati), and a homework assignment was due on Tuesday. An essay had to be written about what they saw within the tealeaves. Usagi grumbled and grudgingly left the class. "Didn't see a damn thing," she was muttering under her breath. "Usagi-chan," Malfoy's voice came. Usagi turned around and smiled. "You DO have a broomstick, right?" Malfoy asked drawly. Usagi nodded and grinned. "What kind?" Malfoy asked curiously. "I dunno, it was sent to me from this woman who came by a month ago to my house. I think it's a Firebolt or something," she said, looking over her homework assignments again.  
  
Malfoy stopped walking abruptly and he looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious? Are you sure you didn't get the name wrong?" he asked her slowly. Usagi thought for a moment and shook her head. "Iie, I'm positive," she said. Malfoy still looked at her skeptically. "Usagi, Firebolt's cost…a lot! Who gave it to you?" Usagi shrugged. "I told ya, I dunno who the woman was. She just stopped by and delivered this. Said it was a present for me." The two of them entered the portrait of the knight with the new password ("DoolbDum") {AN: heh heh, spell it backwards o.o…} and exited the common room. The two of them went to their dorms to retrieve their broomsticks.   
  
When Usagi entered, she saw that the four other girls were there also. "So…Usagi-chan…gonna get that private lesson now, ne?" said Miaka with a sly grin. Usagi blushed. "How do you…oh yeah we all eat together…" She sweatdropped. "Well Usagi-chan, I gotta tell ya, you two are not going to be the only one's there," Haruka said, who was laying on her bed reading a manga. Usagi looked at Haruka in confusion. "What do you mean?" she questioned. "Well…As you realize, everyone's heard that you're going to get your flying lesson today be Malfoy, so obviously, everyone is going to go down to the Quidditch Field to watch." Usagi's eyes widened.  
  
"But…but…But I don't even know how to fly!! How embarrassing!" Usagi shrieked. Sawa smiled at her reassuringly. "Daijoubu, Usagi-chan. We're all going to come down to the Quidditch Field to watch in a few minutes." Usagi sighed and hastily grabbed her broomstick. She walked out of the dormitory and saw Malfoy there waiting for her. He walked over to her and examined her broomstick. "Wow…it really is a Firebolt…that certainly would make an excellent addition to the Quidditch Team…." The two of them then walked out of the school and headed for the Quidditch Field. When they got there, they saw many, many people sitting in the stands. When Usagi and Malfoy came, they all cheered, as if they were contestants for a Quidditch match about to commence.  
  
Usagi gulped nervously. "M-Malfoy," she began in a quivering voice, "why are they all here?" Malfoy shrugged. "I guess the idiots are bored and have nothing else to do." Usagi kept her eyes on the ground nervously as the walked onto the field. "Daijoubu," Malfoy whispered to her. Malfoy scanned the audience, seeing who was there. Much to his displeasure, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had came. Malfoy scowled at them, but kept his mind to the fact that he was here to teach Usagi how to fly.   
  
As Usagi walked passed the crowd, and audible gasp was heard from them all.   
  
"Is that a Firebolt?!"  
  
"No way!! Oh my goodness, I think it IS a Firebolt!"  
  
"Where's she get that from?"  
  
All at once, the 'audience' began talking loudly about the Firebolt. Even Ron, Harry, and Hermione were quite astonished. Once they had walked far enough out onto the field, Malfoy began instructing Usagi. "Now, put your broom down on the ground next to you," he began, trying hard to remember how the lesson went when he learned his first year how to fly. "Now, place your right hand over the broom and say 'Up'." Usagi took a steady breath. "Up!" she said. The broom skillfully floated up and into Usagi's grasp, as if it had done this a thousand times.   
  
Malfoy nodded his head in approval. He then taught her how to mount her broom, and levitate off the ground. The crowd watched, now talking in hushed whispers, still shocked Usagi had a Firebolt, but also trying hard to here what they were saying from out on the field.   
  
Usagi was a few feet off the ground, trying very hard to breathe normally. Malfoy, who had mounted his broom as well (which was a Nimbus Two-Thousand-One), continued instructing. "Good. Now, go up further…" Usagi nodded and began to rise up, and, deciding to be a bit daring, she tried flying. To her great amazement, it was quite easy. The crowd watched in awe as her Firebolt glided around the sky. Usagi laughed happily and whirled around. Malfoy rose in the air and watched her with a smirk. "Very good, Usagi-chan," he said in a mildly pleased voice. Usagi flew back over to him. "Oh thank you so much, Malfoy!" she said happily. He smirked smugly and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"So…what does a chaser do again?" she asked sheepishly, forgetting what he had said. Malfoy sighed. "Chasers deal with the Quaffle and have to try to score it through those goals," he said, pointing to the large ring goals nearby. Usagi nodded in understanding. "Alright…I got it," she said confidently. Malfoy smirked. "Well, if you need anymore help, just ask." Usagi smiled gratefully at him. "Malfoy...I…I just…I just want to say thank you. Thank you for everything. You've helped me out the very moment I arrived here, and I just want to tell you how much I appreciate it." She gave him a tearful smile. Malfoy scowled. "Yeah, yeah, no problem Usagi-chan, just don't get all sentimental." The two of them then flew down to the ground, and the crowd of people was applauding loudly. Mostly, the audience consisted of Slytherin members, however there were quite a few Hufflepuff as well as Ravenclaw, and a very few Gryffindor.   
  
Usagi looked up into the crowd to see that Lain, Sawa, Miaka, and Haruka were there, smiling and clapping loudly with everyone else. Usagi beamed at them. "Well done Usagi-chan!!!" They shouted to her happily over the cheering crowd. "Arigato!" She called back. Albus Dumbledore, who had been watching the whole thing, now stepped forward. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Tsukino, I truly must say, that is some of the best teaching, as well as some of the best first time flying I have seen in a while." He smiled at them, his eyes twinkling. "40 points awarded to Slytherin," he said with a wide grin. Usagi smiled happily and even Malfoy grinned a bit. "I must say, Usagi, you did quite an excellent job flying. I do suppose you will be trying out for the needed Chaser?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.   
  
Usagi nodded. "Hai, I do intend to try." Dumbledore's smile widened. He gently patted Usagi's head before bidding them all farewell and walking away. The crowd then swarmed around the two of them, trying to get a better looked at Usagi, Malfoy, and the Firebolt. Harry, Ron, and Hermione squeezed their ways through the crowd until they were at the front of it. "Hey Usagi!" greeted Ron. "That was really great! I mean, you did really good for your first time!" Harry grinned at Usagi. "Yeah! You did pretty well! I wish you good luck for trying out on the Quidditch Team, that way we could-"  
  
"Oh honestly Potter, go away," said Malfoy tiredly. "When you two idiots are done flirting with Usagi, take that Mudblood to the gallows or something," he said with a sneer. Usagi, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all blushed-Usagi out of awkwardness; Hermione out of shear anger; Ron and Harry out of anger as well as embarrassment. Malfoy smiled. "Bai bai," he said to the three of them, grasping Usagi's hand and helping her get out of the crowd.  
  
"Thanks," Usagi said breathlessly, glad to of gotten out of the mob of people. Malfoy nodded and began walking back to the school, never letting go of her hand.  
**   
  
Unbelievably fast, Saturday morning came. Usagi awoke early, not really getting much sleep in the first place. She went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, but she found she couldn't eat since she was so nervous. She picked at her sausage and waited anxiously. Malfoy sighed. "Daijoubu, don't worry. You'll do fine," he reassured her. Usagi nodded dully. The minutes seemed to fly by in seconds, and Usagi now had to go to the Quidditch Field. She went to her dorm and got her broomstick. The four girls wished her luck, and Usagi went on her way.   
  
"Alright…It's gonna be ok…I'm gonna do fie," she muttered to herself over and over again. She quickly walked down to the Quidditch Field, keeping her breathing normal. When she arrived, there were quite a few people there. The four Quidditch Team members were there, and Malfoy gave her an encouraging smile. Usagi smiled back, feeling slightly better. To her surprise, she saw Harry there, until she remembered that he was on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor. She smiled at him, and he grinned at her. "Good luck," he said. Usagi smiled.   
  
The Quidditch captain for each team took the people of their house that wanted to try out. "Alright…now mount your brooms, and stay in the air," commanded the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint. The three people that were trying out for chaser did so. Usagi and two second-year girls were the only ones trying out for the spot. "Alright, now, here's the Quaffle…."   
  
The tryouts were fairly easy. Usagi kept scoring goals with the Quaffle, while the two second-year girls tried desperately to keep up with her Firebolt. The Slytherin team below watched in admiration as Usagi scored another goal against the two other girls. "Alright, that will be enough," came the Slytherin captain's voice. Usagi sighed heavily and glided down with the two other sulking girls. "Well, here ya have it. Usagi, you're on the team." Usagi beamed excitedly. The Slytherin team was now cheering for Usagi and congratulating her. The other team tryouts commenced, however, Usagi wasn't really paying attention. She still couldn't believe she had made it.   
"Alright now, the first Quidditch Match of the year will take place ten days after Halloween," said Flint. "We'll be playing against Gryffindor." Usagi smiled. Things were going pretty well. 'Arigato Malfoy. I owe you big time, and someday, I'll find a way to pay you back,' she silently thought to herself.   
  
Never had she expected, that time would come sooner than she imagined…  
**  
Halloween came relatively quickly. The work became more demanding, but Usagi managed to keep up with it all. Professor Treelawney had taken a great liking to Usagi, however Usagi hadn't the faintest idea why. Usagi awoke on Halloween morning and went down to the Great Hall. Rather than the floating candles like always, the whole place was redecorated and floating Jack-o-lanterns were in their place. "Happy Halloween," Usagi said happily to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Happy Halloween, Usagi," they all said in unison. Usagi laughed. The Great Hall was buzzing with festive happiness. The teachers assembled in the front at their proper places. Dumbledore gave a brief speech, wishing them all a Happy Halloween.  
  
The food magically filled the plates and Usagi's mouth began to water. She filled her plate sky high and began to dig in. Everyone else was eating at a rapid pace also. "This 'so good," Usagi said through a mouthful of pumpkin pie. After the long feast, they went to their dorms. "I think I'm gonna be sick," Usagi moaned, obviously having ate too much food. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle laughed.   
  
  
The next day, class started up again. Potions was by far Usagi's hardest class. Usagi could tell Professor Snape mostly gave them so much homework because of his loathing for Harry, and he was trying to make sure he was piled with homework night after night. Unfortunately, this also meant they all had to do much homework as well. Care of Magical Creatures certainly proved to be interesting. They had finished their unit on hippogriffs, and they were now studying unicorns. "Jus' one at a time," Hagrid said gruffly. "Tha's right, jus' pet'em sof'ly," he said. Usagi stared misty eyes at the unicorn. It's deep blue eyes looked at all of the students, and it made a soft snort. Usagi stepped forward and gently patted its head. The unicorn nuzzled her hand softly, and Usagi quietly laughed. The other students went forward and petted it as well.  
  
  
Finally, Divination came. Professor Treelawney made her dramatic entrance as usual. "Welcome. Today, we will be starting a new unit. The Crystal Ball…" Usagi sighed in relief. Finally, they were done with the stupid Tealeaves. Professor Treelawney passed around the crystal balls, her many jewelries and bangles jingling loudly. "Now, use your Inner Eye and tell me what you see," she whispered mysteriously. Hermione sighed loudly. "This is so stupid! This is all rubbish," she said. Professor Trelawney sighed. "You know, from the moment I saw you, I always new you had no potential for the Inner Eye," she said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"  
  
Usagi smiled a bit because she felt the same way as Hermione did. Regardless of her thoughts, she peered into the crystal ball. The inside was a swirling white. Usagi stared at it deeply, sighing. It was rather comforting to look at. As the misty white swirled inside, something began to form. She gasped as she looked inside. Professor Trelawney hurried up and looked into it with her. "What do you see?" she asked her eagerly. The whole class was now looking at her. "I see…I see them again," she murmured. Inside, the swirling white mist had formed several shapes, no doubt the people that had been haunting her for a while. She saw the girl in the front, her long hair blowing softly. Usagi kept her eyes on them, and Professor Treelawney did as well. "Usagi…who are they?" she asked her. Usagi frowned. "I don't know who they are," she whispered.  
  
Suddenly, the image disappeared and the crystal ball began to shake. Usagi stood up and backed away, as did everyone else sitting in her row. The globe continued to shake, and then it exploded. Everyone screamed and ducked, shards flying everywhere. After everything became silent, everyone slowly stood up. Luckily, no one was hurt. Usagi stared entranced at the place where the crystal ball had been. Everyone was staring at Usagi, then the place where the crystal had been, and then back at Usagi again.   
  
Needless to say, Divination was cut short. "Usagi-chan…what happened?" Malfoy asked. Usagi looked at him and shrugged. "I really don't know Malfoy," she said to him. "I…I saw…never mind. It's not important," she mumbled. Malfoy frowned. "Tell me." Usagi sighed. "I can't explain it. Just…sometimes, I see these people in my head. Corny, lame, I know. I used to see just these five women, and one of them kinda looked like me. But...recently, I've been seeing four other woman too. It's so weird….I feel as if I've met them before, yet I have no clue who they are. In the crystal ball, I saw them again…" She frowned. "I just don't get it." Malfoy sighed. "Well, they probably have something to do with the past you can't remember," he said, thinking about it as they walked to the knight's portrait. "You know, I think you may be right," she murmured. They sat down at a table in the common room.   
  
"I just want to figure out who they are," she said with a sigh. Malfoy stayed quiet. "It's just…I know they play an important part in my life, but, I just don't know!" Usagi frowned deeply. "Why can't I remember?!" She lowered her head in a depressed manner. She then looked up at him again. "Ne…I have a favor to ask of you," she told him seriously. "Nani?" he asked. "Will you…will you…help me with my Potions homework?" she asked him sheepishly. He sighed in exasperation but nodded.  
**  
As the days progressed, Usagi, Malfoy, and the rest of the Quidditch team practiced more vigorously in the afternoons. And finally, it arrived-- the day of the Quidditch Match. Usagi hastily changed into her green Quidditch robes, got her Firebolt, and proceeded out. She waited in the sections she had been told to wait in, and stood next to Malfoy. "Nervous?" he asked her. "H-hai," she whispered. Malfoy placed his hand on her shoulder. "Daijoubu," he said in a semi-comforting way. Usagi smiled nervously. "Alright, they're ready for us," said Captain Flint. They all walked out and immediately mounted their brooms, "And now, here's the Slytherin Team!" came the commentator, Lee Jordan's voice. "First time Quidditch player Usagi Tsukino joined the team quite recently as a Chaser. And…fantastic! Amazingly folks, that is a true Firebolt Usagi has, unbelievable! Quite a pity she's on the Slytherin team and not Gryffindor, the Firebolt cannot be beaten…With a built in auto-brake and precision balance-"  
  
"Jordan! Please concern yourself only with the events of the match," Professor McGonagall said. "Alright, alright…And now, here comes the Gryffindor Team!" Applause erupted from fellow Gryffindor members in the stands. "Alright now, captains shake hands," said Madam Hooch, the referee. Flint and Wood stepped forward and briskly shook hands. "Alright, begin!" All at once, everyone kicked off the ground and soared through the air. Usagi kept her eyes on the Quaffle as it was passed around. Alicia Johnson, a Gryffindor keeper, caught the Quaffle and threw it to score. Usagi intercepted it quickly and flew toward the Gryffindor's goal post. She threw it and-  
  
"SCORE from Slytherin!!" shouted Lee Jordan. "Unfortunately for Gryffindor, they won't be able to keep up with the state of the art Firebolt, which by far will definitely be the choice broom at the World Championship, with a clean polish so fine-"  
  
"Jordan," Professor McGonagall began warningly. "Sorry Professor…anyways, score is now Ten-Zero, Slytherin in the lead. Come on Gryffindor!!! If Slytherin wins this match, they will by far almost certainly win the house cup for the first time in two years. The Quaffle passed by Alicia again-WATCH OUT FOR THE BLUDGER!! Ouch! Too late, Angelina of Gryffindor hit hard with a Bludger…Usagi again with the Quaffle, she shoots…SHE SCORES!!" Thundering applauds sounded from the Slytherin crowd.   
  
The game continued with hardly any difficulties, Slytherin leading Forty-Twenty. After a while, Malfoy saw it, the Golden Snitch. He lunged downward for it, and Harry followed. Harry hadn't seen it, but he knew Malfoy must have. Harry dived after him, and still didn't see it, so rather than go after it, he put a great amount of speed into his broom and flew so he was in front of Malfoy. Malfoy jerked abruptly and found to his great anger that he had lost sight of the Golden Snitch. He flew back up into the air and waited for another sighting of it. Harry followed, staying close to Malfoy in case he saw it, but also keeping an eye out himself. Malfoy, annoyed with this flew higher until he was a good 100 to 110 feet from the ground. Harry still followed.   
  
"Go away Potter," Malfoy said, annoyed. "No," Harry said calmly. Malfoy smirked. "Why don't you go back down there to Usagi," he said, pointing his finger down at her. Harry frowned and blushed a little. "Shut up Malfoy," he mumbled. Malfoy laughed. "What's the matter? Does Potter have his first crush? His first little crush that doesn't admire and fawn over him like the rest of the lot?" Malfoy sneered. "Trust me, Usagi-chan would never go for you." Harry frowned. "That's not true…" he said before he could stop himself. Malfoy snickered and flew a circle around Harry. "Oh honestly, Usagi-chan is actually smart enough to tell that your nothing. She doesn't like you. She might even hate you." Malfoy was enjoying this, seeing Harry look crestfallen and hurt. "You're lying," he said coldly.  
  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Am I now? Why do you think she always hangs around me and not you? Sure, we are in the same house, but you two have plenty of opportunities to be together. I mean, we are enemies after all, you and I, so there can only be one side she's on. Mine. Face it, Potter, you'll never have her. All of the fame and glory you get will never get you even an inch closer to her." Malfoy's eyes were glinting with malice now.   
  
Usagi had just scored another goal, which caused erupting applauds once again from the Slytherin crowd. Everyone was paying attention to her and the Quaffle, rather than Harry and Malfoy way up above. Malfoy looked down at Usagi as she smiled brilliantly. A gentle smile crossed his lips. "Kawaii, isn't she? Ever so kawaii…Too bad you won't ever have her. She's mine. As mine as all of the fame and glory is yours." Harry was seething. "No…she's…NOT!!" With that, he lunged forward in an attempt to knock Malfoy off of his broomstick. Malfoy flew to the side and frowned.  
  
"No need to be so jealous, Potter, I'm just simply telling it how it is. It hurts, doesn't it?" Malfoy smirked. "Good. It should. Face the facts, Potter. You can never have her. She is mine…she may not legitimately be mine, but I will make her mine, one way or another…" He smirked. Harry's eyes widened and then narrowed to small slits. He outstretched his arm and sprang forward fast. His arm connected with Malfoy's throat with a dull, sickening cluck. Immediately, Malfoy fell from his broom and began plummeting to the ground.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NOOO!!!!!! Malfoy-chan!! ::sobs loudly:: How could I?! How dare I! ::coughs:: ANYWHO….What will happen to our dear Malfoy-chan…;_; The quicker I get reviews the quicker I post the next chappie ^_^ I have it all written out, all ready to go and be posted…Well, thanks so very very much to those of you who reviewed the last chapter:  
  
*~_~_~*  
lunis-- 'course I wrote more! I am Bre-chan! mwuahaha! o.o...*sweatdrops* Nevermind...I'll update soon...  
  
Baby Starlight--Hmm...does he like her...that is the question...I dunno, I think it's a combo of both, kinda like...he likes her a bit, but Ron and Harry liking her makes it an added bonus for when he 'uses' her.  
  
Michelle Malfoy--yay!! I'm so happy! Arigatou!!  
  
m_angel--I will write LOTSSSS more, I promise...  
  
MUMSI-- he he he, beg no more, for I shall write more, I promise ^_^  
  
Tempered_Angel--Thankies! Usa and Draco will now probably get together...pretty sure now, though not positive...*sniffle* I hope Malfoy's gonna be okay...  
  
Kawaii Chibi KiWi-chan--u.u; Harry and Usagi are so kawaii together, demo... I don't know if they will hook up in THIS fic...I have another fic idea I've been workin' on with Harry and Usa...Maybe I'll stop being lazy and get it written and post it ^_^;;  
  
LeaD--Yeah! HIPPOGRIFFS!!! I've always wanted one ;; An Invisibility Cloak would SO come in handy sometimes too...*sighs* oh well...us unfortunate Muggles...Though I have reason to believe I am not a muggle, I am mistress of the world and more powerful than Voldemort...mwuahaha... *sweatdrops* Must get off my sake rush...  
  
D-chan--Wai!! I'm so happy you reviewed! And it was such a good review :D!! Arigatou, I'm so very very happy you like it!  
  
DaystarFlame--Lol, I know what ya mean, they rule together! Hyper hyper...I get hyper when I'm on a sake rush u.u;  
  
Victoria--Thanks!! I'm glad ya like my story, it makes me all happyful inside!  
  
moonie13--I'm glad you love it ^_^!! Like I've said, Harry and Usagi aren't looking too good as of right now...But, I'm planning on writing another fic solely for Harry/Usa lovers out there!  
  
CJ--Arigatou! *nods happily* I completely agree, Draco-chan and Usagi-chan are too kawaii, so opposite, kinda like Hiiro and Usagi...but that's beside the point...^_^;;; I'll post more ASAP.  
  
DreamBlaze--he he, thanks, but Draco-chan is ALWAYS just so kawaii, ne? I'll post more soon.  
  
alexz--Kay, I will, I guarentee it ^__^  
  
Dana--Thank you, and I will try to update very very soon.  
  
ls--...I'm sorry, but I don't think this will be a Harry/Usa, I'm not POSITIVE, but almost 99% sure that it won't be...But I'm gonna write another one for them soon! ^_^  
  
Bluejello--Thanks, I don't feel so alone anymore u.u; I'm glad you like it, and I'll try really hard to stop playing for a while {although I just got done playing Evil Zone x_x }  
  
Bunny Winner--Thank you!! I totally agree with you, love triangles/circles are the best! Though, I'm not too sure what's gonna happen, I only have about two more chapters written after this one, so I gotta get movin'! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
cryztaltearz--u.u; Sorry, I'm just trying to keep him in character. In all honesty, Malfoy isn't a nice guy, and I'm tryin' really hard to keep everyone in character, but it's really hard...sorry...  
  
MoonPrincess--Thanks!! Well, I see what ya mean, and I guess you're right...I dunno, maybe I'll make Usagi more..independant later on, but like I said, I'm trying to keep them in character. Usagi is very naive, and she would most likely trust and do what others say.   
  
Catteni--He he he, good idea, that might happen, not sure yet. I'm glad you like it ^_^  
  
moonflower49--;_; Sowwy...  
  
*~_~_~*  
  
ARIGATOU MINNA AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	5. That Which Cannot Be Explained

*sniffle* I hope our dear Malfoy-chan is ok...;__; I would never be able to live with myself it he wasn't...ah, nevermind, please just read the WHOLE chapter, and don't let small things deceive you...  
  
~Chapter 5~ *...That Which Cannot Be Explained...*  
  
Harry looked down, still stunned. Malfoy was falling, and fast. Harry saw him outstretch his hand and grab something. He saw him searching for his wand. As he plunged faster and faster down, Harry lost sight of him. And then…he heard it.  
  
The sound was so sickeningly loud, everything stopped at once. The buzzing crowd became quiet, the Quidditch players stopped abruptly. And they all looked down. Usagi, along with almost everyone else, turned sheet white. She let out a strangled cry and immediately flew down. She ran over, and gasped mutely. There he was, Draco Malfoy, broken, bloody…  
  
Dead.  
  
Every teacher came down, warding off the students. They formed a circle around Malfoy, and they all looked rather pale. Snape knelt down and pressed two fingers to Malfoy's neck. He looked up, his eyes flickering as they rarely did with emotion. "He…he's dead," he said quietly. His eyes then turned so cold and hard he could have scared away a mountain troll. "Harry Potter," he growled ferociously, standing up. He looked up in the sky, and sure enough, Harry Potter was the only one left up there, looking as though he was in some sort of trance. Ever so slowly, he came down, and everyone stared at him with deep disgust and resentment. Usagi pushed her way through the huddle of teachers. "Miss Tsukino, please," said Dumbledore sadly. "No," Usagi said coldly. She knelt down next to Malfoy. "Ne…me o wakete yo," she said. No response came. "I said, open your eyes," she said loudly, anger rising in her quivering voice. "Please!! Just open your eyes!" She begged fervently, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. The teachers looked on with great remorse. "That is enough, Tsukino," said Professor McGonagall quietly. "NO!" she repeated.  
  
"Malfoy...Malfoy...you can't leave, not now…it's not your time…" As if on an unknown impulse, Usagi raised her hands high above her head. "Please back away," Usagi said softly to the teachers. "Daijoubu, I promise it'll be okay." The teachers looked at each other, silently consulting her. "Usagi…please…this is not something for you to see…" Dumbledore regarded her forlornly. Usagi sighed. "It is alright. I am going to save him."   
  
"You cannot save someone who is already dead. I am sorry, but you must leave it be," said Snape in a surprisingly soft voice. Usagi frowned at them all. "Urusai. I will help him," she repeated. "I do suggest you back away, if you don't you might get hurt." They all looked surprised, but lowered their heads and did so. This was something Usagi was going to have to face and deal with. If she was in any danger of hurting herself, they would stop her. They silently back away, and Usagi thanked them with a nod.   
  
She raised her arms again and closed her eyes, concentrating. She did not pull out her wand, as they had presumed she would do. Usagi, going purely on an impulse, began speaking, unsure of what she was saying. The words ran continually in her head. "Onegai, ginzuishou…give me the power to bring him back." Her hands suddenly began to glow. The students, who were surrounding the teachers, watched in horror mingled with fascination as Usagi did this process. Harry, who was watching also, wasn't truly seeing. 'I killed him…I kill him…' The thought ran over and over again in his mind. Sure, he had always said he would love to kill Malfoy, but never did he ever have any intent on actually doing it.   
  
Usagi's outfit suddenly began to change. Her green robed dissolved with a flurry of ribbons into a princess like dress. Within Usagi's hands, a small diamond shaped sphere materialized. It was glowing brightly, radiating with Usagi's energy. Usagi bent down and pressed her lips to his forehead, tears silently sliding down her face onto his. Usagi then lowered the crystal shaped object in her hands to his heart. The light of it began to pulsate even brighter, and an upturned crescent moon became present on Usagi's forehead, glowing as brightly as the crystal in her hands.   
  
The light from the crystal dimmed for a moment, and then brightened twice as vivacious. The warm energy began to transfer from the crystal to Malfoy's extremely pale and broken body. She light flooded into him, engulfing him completely. The sickening sound of bones being snapped back in place sounded one after another. Slowly, his bones came back in place, and from beneath the light, a small bit of color began to return to his extremely pale skin. After a few more minutes, Usagi pulled away, looking down at him with hazy, unfocused eyes.  
  
Malfoy's chest began to rise and fall, his breathing even and his face peaceful with sleep. Usagi smiled weakly. "Yokata," she whispered inaudibly, before collapsing across his chest. Her flowing gown flickered for a few moments, before returning to her green robes. Everyone stared blankly at Usagi and Malfoy. Not a few minutes ago, Draco Malfoy was dead. And now…he was alive. It was by far one of the greatest miracles ever experienced at Hogwarts. However…what about Usagi?  
  
Snape knelt down and checked her pulse. "It's very weak, but she is alive," he reported with unmasked relief. "I will take her to the hospital wing." "And I will take Malfoy as well," said Dumbledore quietly. Snape picked up Usagi, and Dumbledore picked up Malfoy. As he did so, something fell out of Malfoy's hand. Everyone looked quite surprised. Out of his hand fell the Golden Snitch. Dumbledore smiled dimly at the paradox that had occurred. Malfoy had just died, but he died winning the Quidditch Match. Dumbledore sighed and he and Snape carried the two students off to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey close behind. She was quite stunned and at a loss for words at what had just happened.  
  
*  
  
Malfoy awoke suddenly. He tiredly opened his eyes and tried to make out his fuzzy surroundings. After things came back in view, he discovered that he was in the hospital wing. The events of what had happened earlier flashed through his mind and he bolted up. Looking to his right, he saw Usagi. His eyes widened and a low gasp escaped his lips.   
  
There she was, pale, hardly moving. He got out of the bed he had been put in and walked over to her. "Usagi-chan," he whispered. Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room. She looked immensely surprised to see Malfoy up and about. "Well! I'm so relieved, but honestly, she should still be resting in bed. How are you feeling?" she asked. "What happened?" he demanded harshly, ignoring her question. She was slightly taken a back. "You don't…you don't remember do you," she said thoughtfully. "What are you talking about?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Well Hun, I don't think I'm really the one to explain what happened. Honestly, I'm not quite sure…." Malfoy frowned. "Well, is she going to be alright?" Madam Pomfrey smiled. "She'll be fine. Just tired, I'm assuming, from whatever she did to you," she answered. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked impatiently. "Well…you had died," she answered. Malfoy frowned.   
  
"The only person who can put an explanation behind Miss Tsukino's actions is Miss Tsukino herself," came a voice. Just then, Snape, Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall came in the hospital wing. "What happened on the Quidditch field has to be one of the most…phenomenal events to ever occur at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "Mister Malfoy , we will tell you what we know of what happened today, but in all honestly we really are not quite sure. Now…before I begin, what is the last thing you remember?"   
  
Malfoy thought for a moment and then a deep scowl came to his lips. "Potter," he growled. "Potter and I were up high, and then he pushed me off my broomstick. I saw the snitch and made a grab for it. And then…" He frowned. "I don't remember. There was a white light and…" he stopped. "That's it."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Well…after you had fallen you…you died," he said. Malfoy stared at him puzzled. "What are you talking about?" Malfoy asked. Dumbledore sighed. "I know, Draco, believe it or not, you died. For a good five minutes or so, you were as good as gone. But then…then Usagi came over, and she…she raised her hands and called on some kind of power. It was quite odd, however, she knelt down beside you, kissed your forehead, placed her hands over your heart, and…brought you back to life. After that, Usagi became quite pale and she fainted," he concluded. Malfoy looked utterly shocked. Usagi had saved his life? No, correction, Usagi had brought him _back_ to life.   
  
"I don't get it," Malfoy muttered. "There is no spell, no potion, no ANYTHING in this world that can bring a person back to life," he said. "We are well aware of this," Snape said calmly, "which is why we ourselves are also puzzled. We must simply wait till she waked up to ask her ourselves," he finished. As if on cue, Usagi began to stir. Madam Pomfrey frowned. "Honestly, can't all of your talking wait? Let my patients get their rest," she said angrily. Dumbledore smiled politely. "I'm sorry, but this really cannot wait."  
  
Usagi slowly and tiredly opened her eyes. She looked groggily at the four people around her bed. "G'Morning," she mumbled, rolling over and about to go back to sleep. "Miss Tsukino," Professor McGonagall said with a sigh. "I do understand you want to go back to sleep, but first just answer our questions." Usagi turned back around, and then as if a light bulb clicked, she immediately sat up. She turned to Malfoy. "Malfoy! Daijoubu?" she asked in a worried tone. "Daijoubu, Usagi-chan, demo, kimi mo?" he asked. Usagi smiled feebly. "Hai…hai, if you're okay, then I'm okay," she said with a weary smile. "Demo…I wanna go back to sleep," she said with a yawn.   
  
"You can rest for the rest of the day, Usagi, but first please answer our questions," Dumbledore said with a smile. Usagi sighed and nodded. "Now, what exactly did you do to Malfoy? Through the thousands of years, not one wizard has come even remotely close to discovering a method of reviving the dead."   
  
"Well…I really don't know what I did. I acted on impulse, did what I just somehow knew I had to do…What I did out there I've never did before, I mean, I didn't even know I had those kind of powers," she answered truthfully. "All I knew in my mind was that I couldn't let Malfoy die…er, stay dead," she corrected. The three teachers exchanged confused glances. "Miss Tsukino, do you remember what you did?" Snape asked. Usagi nodded. "Hai, I remember calling forth the Ginzuishou, and using it to heal Malfoy, but I don't know exactly what the Ginzuishou is."   
  
The three teachers glanced at each other again. "Usagi," said Dumbledore warily, "you do realize that with this power…you have the ability to resurrect the dead. You can bring back people, save people, innocent people," he said. "This is by far an important gift in life, given to you for some sort of purpose…" Usagi shrugged. "Like I said, I really don't understand what happened, I just knew I had to do something for him," she declared. "If it's okay now, can I get some more sleep?" she asked tiredly. Madam Pomfrey nodded in approval. "Sleep is what the poor girl needs," she said. Professor McGonagall sighed. "You may, Miss Tsukino. Thank you for answering our questions." The three teachers headed for the door to exit. Snape took one last approving glance at Usagi, and a slight smile crossed his lips. They all then left.  
  
"I'm staying here with Usagi-chan," Malfoy said in a final tone to Madam Pomfrey. She smiled gently. "Well of course you are, you have to get some rest as well." She handed Usagi a hunk of chocolate. "Eat this. You will feel much better in the morning." Usagi grinned weakly at the chocolate and thanked her. After she finished the chocolate, she curled up on the bed and almost immediately fell back asleep.  
*  
  
Two hours after Usagi and Malfoy had awoken from the hospital wing found them both in the Great Hall for breakfast. Malfoy, who had already taken a liking to Usagi and hung out with her, now became quite protective and stayed close by her side after the recent incidents. Everyone kept on looking at Usagi in awe and asking her exactly what he had did. When she was asked, Usagi simply shrugged and told them that she herself wasn't quite sure.   
  
Once the teachers had assembled at the front of the room, Dumbledore stood up. Everyone turned their attention to him. "As you all may know, certain events that have occurred of late have been nothing short of miracles. Therefore, I do believe the gaining…as well as losing (as he sad this, everyone shot a glance at Harry) of points will be needed. Well then, for Gryffindor…100 points will be deducted." The Gryffindor table sighed, but found no reason to dispute. "And as for Slytherin…130 points will be added." The Slytherin table cheered, and everyone gave a high-five and hugged Usagi. Usagi blushed brightly and smiled at them all.   
  
" I would just like to say Miss Tsukino, your astounding performance is well appreciated, I'm sure. I believe…a toast should be in order." Almost immediately, the food magically appeared. Everyone raised their goblets. "To Usagi," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "To Usagi!" everyone shouted, everyone took a swig of their drink and gave a loud cheer. "You may now all begin your breakfast," Dumbledore said with a smile.   
*  
  
"Today, we will be concocting a new potion…the Caprice Potion," Snape said, his eyes glinting. Everyone glanced at each other with puzzled looks. "Yes…the Caprice Potion…. It can be dangerous, if used wrong. The Caprice Potion is exactly as it says, it makes you act on impulse, do what you want to do but couldn't before out of modesty, shyness, or perhaps because you know you'd have consequences to pay later. Well, today, each person will make it and test it." He turned around and began to write the ingredients on the blackboard. Usagi looked at it uneasily. Impulse? What would she do if she were acting on pure impulse? She began to unpack the ingredients she needed and began to mix them together.   
  
After about fifteen minutes, everyone had finished. "Miss Granger…you may go first." Hermione stood up and gulped. She took her dropped and dipped it into her Caprice Potion. She dripped one droplet of it into her mouth and swallowed. She sighed. "I guess I made it wrong, I really don't feel any diff-" She stopped. "Oh no! I need to study, I must go to the library now," she said, hurrying to the door. "Miss Granger," Snape said, rubbing his temples, "you will do no such thing…" Hermione stopped and narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Listen here Snape, I could really care less what you think. I only follow your stupid rules because I have to. Honestly, I wish every day you'd be bitten by a rabid hippogriff or something! I can't stand you! It's no wonder you have no children, who'd want to mate with you?! Ha! The first person you get with could condemn THEMSELVES to hell for even being around you afterward! Really, whoever could live with and put up with you for more than five minutes is beyond me, you low life bottom feeding trash bagging-" She stopped abruptly and turned very red-but not as red as Snape was. Snape quivered with anger and a vein was bulging on his head. "MISS GRANGER!!" He yelled, "THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!!!!!!!!" Hermione was a dark scarlet red by now, hardly believing she had said all of that to the teacher. After a few moments, Snape regained his composure. "Under normal circumstances, I would take away all of your points for Gryffindor…" Hermione's eyes widened and she held a pleading look in her eyes. "However…since you were under the influence of the Caprice Potion, I will let it slide…" He was still a terrible shade of red, but began to gradually calm down.  
  
The lesson progressed, with many bizarre acts, such as a Slytherin girl confessing her feelings for Malfoy. The girl ran over and tried to kiss Malfoy, but Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at her threateningly. Usagi found she felt almost relieved in a way that the girl didn't kiss him. She wasn't quite sure why though. Another uncanny performance was by Ravenclaw girl belting out obscene remarks about each of her teachers. Every possible crude word tumbled out of her mouth. Afterwards, she had a similar reaction to that of Hermione's, blushing furiously.   
  
"Miss Tsukino," Snape said, his eyes gleaming. Everyone looked on with interest. Usagi lowered her head, afraid of what she was going to do. She swallowed the potion and waited for the effects to come. "I'm hungry," she murmured. She giggled and pulled out her wand. She pointed it in the air and chanted a spell she herself didn't know she knew. Almost immediately, cheesecake, brownies, and assorted other sweets appeared in midair. The whole class laughed slightly and shook their heads. "Nani yo?" Usagi asked through a mouthful of cake. "Oishi!" she said and she polished off another brownie. "Usagi-chan, you just had breakfast a little while ago," Malfoy said, shaking his head.   
  
Usagi frowned. "Can't help it, I'm still hungry…Want some?" she asked, thrusting forward a half bitten donut. Malfoy snickered and shook his head. "No thanks, Usagi-chan," he said. Usagi grinned. "Kay, more for me," she said happily.  
  
After the potion had worn off, Usagi sighed in relief, glad she hadn't did something really bad, but her stomach hurt a little with all of the sweets she had consumed. "Mister Malfoy," said Snape. Malfoy swallowed his drop of potion. After a few moments, a smirk made its way to his lips. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "You killed me, now I kill you," he said with a sadistic smirk. Usagi's eyes widened and she ran forward. "Malfoy, yamete," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Malfoy looked at Usagi for a moment. Slowly, he lowered his wand. Usagi sighed in relief and began walking back to her seat, when Malfoy placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. Usagi looked at him curiously. His smiled maliciously and pulled her forward so she was standing in front of him. Snape watched with interest, his eyes glinting.  
  
Malfoy stroked her cheek softly and cupped her chin. Usagi stared at him in confusion. Malfoy lowered his lips to hers and gently kissed her. Usagi's eyes widened, as she stood there, frozen. Malfoy encircled his arms around her back and deepened the kiss. Ron and Harry looked on in horror. Harry stood up angrily and walked over to Malfoy. "Stop it Mal-" Malfoy outstretched his arm and punched Harry in the face without even looking. Harry fell to the ground, shocked. Malfoy kept on kissing the stunned Usagi, continuing to deepen it.  
  
After a few moments, the potion wore off, however Malfoy's lips lingered on hers for a few seconds. Slowly, he pulled away, and looked over Usagi. Usagi's face was terribly flushed with embarrassment. She averted her eyes, knowing if she looked him in the eyes she would begin to blush worse. Malfoy smirked widely, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before retreating to his seat. Usagi numbly followed, keeping her eyes lowered. The Slytherin girl who had previously confessed her feelings for Malfoy snarled at Usagi. Snape continued down his list. A frown formed on his lips.   
  
"Mister Potter," he said dully. Harry got up nervously. Swallowing his drop of potion, he waited for the effects to come. After a few minutes of nothing happening, he realized with a panic that he had forgot to throw in the sugar herbs. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead as he saw Snape waiting with a smirk. Harry gulped and tried to play it off. "You know Snape…I really hate you. You are an evil person," he began to ramble desperately. After about five minutes of insults to Snape (which made Harry very pleased), he pretended for the potion to have worn off and apologized to Snape. Malfoy however scowled. "He was faking it," he said, rolling his eyes. "That was completely unconvincing…" Snape smiled evilly. "I do believe you are right Mister Malfoy, however, before I can grade him accordingly, I need this statement to be proven for certain. Would you please test it out Mister Malfoy?" Malfoy smirked. "It would be my pleasure," he said.  
  
"He walked over to Harry's cauldron and dipped his spoon in. He swallowed the drop and waited. After a few minutes, nothing happened. Malfoy smirked. "Told ya," he said triumphantly. Harry had his head lowered and was grimacing. "Mister Potter…you deliberately insulted a teacher, and did not succeed in correctly making your potion. Therefore, you receive a failing grade, and 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor." Harry gritted his teeth but remained silent.  
  
Potions finished that day with not too much more bizarre activity taking place. The day progressed surprisingly quickly for Usagi. People kept coming up to her in the hallway, congratulating her. When lunch came, Usagi grinned as she took her seat, happily awaiting her food. "I'm starving," she complained, wishing the food wood come pucker. Malfoy laughed. "I really don't understand how you stay in shape with as much as you eat, Usagi-chan," Malfoy said with a sigh. Usagi stuck out her tongue.   
  
The teachers assembled at the long table in the front. Dumbledore stood up and clanged his glass. "Your attention, please," he said with a smile. Everyone stopped talking and looked up. "As you may or may not know, we have been needing a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he began. "Well, I am pleased to inform you all that we have found one. In two weeks, the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes will begin." Everyone clapped happily. Usagi sighed, feeling indifferent. "Can we eat now," she murmured.   
  
Dumbledore smiled and raised his hands. The food magically appeared, much to Usagi's delight, and they all began to eat.  
**  
  
Usually, after Care Of Magical Creatures, they had a very long break, due to the missing class. However, two weeks later, they each received their new schedules. "Professor Lupin," Usagi muttered, reading off the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's name.  
  
As the walked into the class, they were surprised to discover that the teacher wasn't there yet. A few minutes after the bell, a man in shaggy robes came in. He smiled pleasantly. "I'm sorry for my lateness. I am Professor Lupin, and I will be teaching this class this year. Please put away your books. You will only need your wands for this lesson." Everyone exchanged puzzled glances, but naturally complied. "Please follow me."  
  
  
"Well, that lesson certainly proved to be quite interesting," Usagi said, who was a little insipid. Most of the students were a bit pale from the lesson that had just taken place. They had worked with boggarts and how to make them more…pleasant. Usagi noticed that the Professor had skipped over Harry and was a bit puzzled as to why. Malfoy also hadn't gone, refusing to take his turn. "Usagi-chan," Malfoy began in his usual drawl voice, "I can't believe you turned it into a carrot. You're ridiculous…" Usagi blushed. "Urusai," she mumbled. "At least I took my turn!" Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I already told you, I'm not afraid of anything nor anyone," he replied coolly. Usagi rolled her eyes. "Everyone's afraid of something," she said to him. "Hnn, not me." Usagi sighed, seeing this conversation would get her nowhere.  
  
Divination came, and more crystal ball peering was in store for them all. Usagi looked at the crystal ball uneasily. "Anno…I don't think I want to do this today. I mean, what if what happened before happens again?" she said nervously to Professor Trelawney. The Professor merely smiled. "What happened before was quite remarkable, dear. You have proved to us all that you have the Inner Eye." Usagi sighed. She looked warily into the crystal ball, trying to make her mind wander as much as possible, since she knew the only way the crystal would be effective was if she concentrated hard. She inwardly smiled as she saw her plan had worked. Nothing more than the same swirls of white appeared in the crystal. Professor Trelawney sighed and shook her head.   
  
  
After Divination, Usagi went to the Slytherin Common room to do the homework for the day, and to make up for the homework she had missed. Malfoy entered shortly after and took a seat across from her at the table she was sitting at. They sat in silence, each one concentrating on their work. After a while, they both finished and retreated to their dorms for the night, saying a small good bye to one another.   
  
As Usagi entered her dorm, Usagi saw that three of the four girls were asleep; Haruka was awake. Usagi smiled warily. "Hey Haruka-san," she said sleepily. Haruka smiled softly. "Ossu, Usagi-chan. Usagi…I wanted to talk to you, about what happened," she said, her expression turning serious.   
*~*~  
  
Kay…not too much of a cliffie or anything, but I couldn't think of a better place to stop it. This is the last chapter that I have fully written, but I am working VERY hard to get Chapter 6 completed as quickly as possible, kay? Kay. ^_^ Thanks a ton to everyone who reviewed the last chapter...I'm very sorry, I know I usually post replies and in depth thanks to the reviews, demo...a lot of stuff is going on, and I don't believe I will be updating this any time soon, which is the only reason I really updated ( sorry for the long wait...) I hope ya can forgive me, but my stories will not be updated for some time...Once again, I apologize. Thank you very very much for reviewing, and I ask you to please continue to review. 


	6. Unknown

::steps out of the shadows and beams a smile:: Hiya everyone! It's me, Bre-chan :D 'Member me? ::silence:: _; Okie..Well...yeah! It's been..er, a LONG LONG time since I've come to FF.Net, and I apologize ;-; Just.._ If any of you ever buy EverQuest, you'll understand x.o And if any of you *have* EverQuest, send me an Email!! :D I'd love to play with you ^_^ I finally hit level 50!! *cheers* Anyways..the long long LONG awaited chapter 6!  
  
  
Oh, btw.. This chapter is just A LOT of explaining that needed to seriously be cleared up.. Depending on how many reviews I get, I may or may not continue with this story...Only gonna continue if you guys want me to :D! Hehe. I'm takin' a small break from EQ and focusing more so on fanfics atm. So..tell me whatcha think o' this chapter ^_^  
  
ALSO...;-; My floppy disc with chapter 6 on it had gotten thrown out, so I had to rewrite the whole thing ;-; Would updated A LOT sooner if that hadn't of happened.. But um...yeah..on with the story! u.u  
  
  
Hime-princess  
Oyasumi- g'night  
Sama-an ending used at the end of a name that shows great respect, like to a king or queen.  
Ara!-Oh! (kinda sorta..roughly somethin' like that)  
Koneko-chan-Haruka's nickname for Usagi (means kitten)  
Masaka-It can't be; impossible  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 6~ *...Unknown...*  
  
  
~As Usagi entered her dorm, Usagi saw that three of the four girls were asleep; Haruka was awake. Usagi smiled warily. "Hey Haruka-san," she said sleepily. Haruka smiled softly. "Ossu, Usagi-chan. Usagi…I wanted to talk to you, about what happened," she said, her expression turning serious. ~  
  
  
Usagi sighed, for she had truly just wanted to go to sleep, however she knew this conversation was inevitable. Taking a seat on the edge of her bed, she nodded. "Hai," was all she said, letting Haruka know she was ready.  
  
Haruka frowned lightly. "When that happened yesterday..when I saw you..it was as if I was reliving something," she started uncertainly. "It's hard to explain.." Usagi shook her head and cut her off. "Iie, I know what you mean, Haruka-san. Like..it felt like a past life being relived, ne? Whenever I see you, I feel as if I've met you some time before.."  
  
Haruka smiled thinly. "It seems that things will slowly start to be revealed around here, no?" Usagi laughed shortly. "Yes, it certainly does." Haruka glanced at the wary form of Usagi and grinned lightly. "It seems I'm keeping Usagi-hime awake from her much needed beauty sleep. I'll let you be. Oyasumi," she said softly.  
  
"Oyasumi," Usagi murmured, the nickname Haruka called her causing flashes of pictures to breifly run through her mind.  
  
  
**  
  
The next day at the Great Hall, an owl flew overhead right before breakfast was about to commence. The teacher watched in puzzlement as it circled over all of the tables, before stopping at the Slytherin table. It carried a package, far too large for it, and flew with great difficulty over to Usagi. Stopping in front of her, it dropped the basket, before flying off in relief.   
  
Peering at the package in confusion, Usagi pondered what it could be. Malfoy sneered. "Well, are you going to stare at it all day or open it Usagi?" he asked in a drawl voice. Usagi stuck out her tongue before sheepishly beginning to open the basket. Hey eyes widened with a mirth filled awe as a tiny white kitten with a golden cresent moon on its forehead peered up at her from within the basket. "Kawaii," she murmured in fascination. Picking up the kitten, she cuddled it close to her, rambling to Malfoy about how cute it was.   
  
Malfoy glanced at the kitten for a moment..and it seemed to eerily stare back at him with angry eyes.  
  
**  
  
Usagi yawned tiredly and streched out on her bed, glad the day was finally over. She smiled wearily at the white kitten on her bed. "You know neko-chan..I still need a name for you," she murmured.   
  
"My name is Diana, Usagi-sama," she kitten whispered quietly. Usagi's eyes widened in shock. "You..you talked!" she shrieked. Diana sighed slightly. "Hai, Usagi-sama, but nevermind that! There is much explaining I need to do, and please keep your voice down as to not wake the others!" she whispered in an impatient voice.   
  
Usagi felt helpless to comply and nodded slightly. Diana glanced around the room, and noticed Haruka. "Ara! Haruka-sama was reborn here also," she whispered quietly.  
  
Usagi looked at Diana in confusion. "Reborn?" she asked, tilting her head. Diana sighed. "I don't want to have to explain this anymore than necessary.." she hopped out of Usagi's bed, and lightly clawed Haruka on the arm. Haruka awoke with a start, glaring at the kitten.   
  
"Usagi-chan," she started wearily. Diana sighed. "Haruka-sama, please keep your voice down.. I have much to explain to you two," she said in a hushed voice. Haruka stared in bewilderment at the kitten. "You..talk?" she murmured.  
  
Diana sighed in exasperation, before hopping back onto Usagi's bed. "It'll be much easier just to do a mind meld," she said softly. "Usagi-sama, close your eyes." Usagi looked suspiciously at Diana before complying. Diana sat in front of Usagi, her crescent moon beginning to glow. An eerie shadow of a crescent moon slowly formed on Usagi's forhead, before illuminatiing into a bright gold. The two crescent moons joined together with a thin light.  
  
  
Usagi's face contorted with several emotions, tears coursing down her cheeks as the memories flooded her mind. After a few minutes, the light faded.  
  
Usagi's eyes opened in a horrified awe. "Di..diana-chan," she whispered. She turned to Haruka. "Haruka-san," she mumbled. Diana smiled sadly. Jumping onto Haruka's bed, she instructed her to close her eyes.  
  
The same process took place, the symbol of Uranus glowing on Haruka's forehead dimly. Haruka stared with wide eyes at Usagi. "Koneko-chan," she said softly.   
  
Diana smiled lightly. "Now that you two have regained your memories, there is still a bit I'm sure you're uncertain about.  
  
"After you defeated Beryl, Usagi-sama, all of the inner senshi were born into different demensions. The outer senshi were awakened right after Beryl was defeated, the reaction of it causing their memories to be re-evoked. Knowing that you would need protection, they tried to decide who would be most fit to do so. Setsuna-sama desperately wished to watch over you, even if it only be temporary. Deciding amongst the four, they decided that Haruka-sama and Setsuna-sama would be most fit for the job. The two were reborn here, to keep watch over you, Usagi-sama. Michiru-sama and Hotaru-sama decided to watch over the time gate while Setsuna stayed here with you.  
  
Usagi blinked in confusion. "Setsuna is here?" she murmured. Diana nodded. "Professor Trelawney is a reincarnation of Setsuana." Usagi's eyes widened before she burst out laughing. "Are you serious?" she giggled. Diana sighed. "Yes, I am. Although she looks quite a bit different now, her true form resides within her. Once her true memories are reawakened, her form will slowly start to change back to that of her true self."  
  
Haruka looked suspiciously at Diana. "I'm pretty sure there is more of a reason for why you are here," she said quietly. "Surely, if things were going alright, you wouldn't have reawakened our memories."  
  
Diana looked at her sadly. "You are right, Haruka-sama. Somehow, a very powerful wizard by the name of Voldemort broke through the time gate. He cast a horrible petrification spell on Hotaru and Michiru. We think that possibly the power of the ginzuishou can revive them."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Hai..demo, where is Voldemort now? And why did he break through the time gate?" she asked in puzzlement.  
  
Diana lowered her eyes. "Voldemort is going through each dimension, gathering the inner senshi..and killing them." Usagi's eyes widened. "Masaka," she murmured.   
  
Diana continued. "He knows all about the legendary Eternal Sailor Moon, and he knows that in order for her to awaken, her senshi must die. Her sorrow must be so great and overwhelming that her form of Super Sailor Moon will evolve into Eternal. Once you are Eternal Sailor Moon, he wishes to have you join forces with him. Together, he wants to rule both the muggle and wizarding world with you."  
  
Tears trickled down Usagi's cheeks as she heard the story. "But..isn't there a way we can stop him?" she whispered. Diana shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not. The only way we can stop him is when he finally comes here. Please, do not worry Usagi-sama. If...When you defeat him, you will be able to revive all of the senshi with the ginzuishou I am sure." Usagi smiled softly and nodded.  
  
A sudden thought struck Usagi. "Demo...What about Mamo-chan? Where does he tie in to all of this?" she asked softly. Diana glanced at her with sorrow filled eyes.  
  
"Usagi-sama... Just as you are Princess Serenity, you are also Usagi, and Sailor Moon. You have many forms, past, present and future forms. But you have forms that you and everyone else, minus Pluto, are unaware of. For every dimension, you have a form. For every dimension, Mamoru has a form. These dimensions are meant to never, ever cross or merge."  
  
Usagi looked at Diana in confusion. "What exactly do you mean?" she asked. Diana sighed and continued. "Voldemort is a very powerful wizard, as you may know. He used the time gate to firstly cross dimensions to that of Mamoru Chiba. Meeting up with him, he merged bodies with him, forming only one being."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "How was he able to do that?" she whispered. Diana looked away.  
  
"Voldemort..is one of Mamoru's true forms."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
YAY! I finished writing Chapter 6!! Lol, um..I know I meant to clear up things, but it seems I only made things more complicated -_-; Ah well..things will be better explained in due time... hehe, I guess I sorta got my concept from Jet Li's "The One"... Anywho, please review!!! ^_^ 


End file.
